Forging Falsity
by QueenSpicy
Summary: Severus Snape runs into Hermione at a European Potions Symposium and he finds he's attracted to her as ever. The only issue is, like him, she's married. Will he resist getting caught up in a dangerous flirtation? ONE SHOT


**Forging Falsity**

 **by**

 **QueenSpicy**

* * *

He stood there with a purpose.

He faced the mirrored wall for a very good reason—to watch her as she walked in. There may not have been a political conflict going on at present but that was no reason to let his hard-earned spy skills go to waste. Yet despite this perfectly serviceable rationalization, he was at war with himself.

On the one hand, he deeply cared for his wife for the main reason that she was willing to be the mother of his two year old son. But on the other, he was still bewitched by the only woman who could set his blood afire—the only woman who could make his toes curl with just one suggestive quirk of her brow. That was the woman he was watching for—his lover. Granger.

He waited for her. The venerated war heroine and renowned up-and-coming Potions and Charms Mistress. His former student and apprentice. The heroin for his soul. He only wanted a small glimpse of the tilt of her proud chin and the nimble sway of her purposeful stride. He wanted to see the exact moment one of her know-it-all smirks caught on the corner of her mouth and softened into an easy smile.

So, he stood there, facing the mirrored wall with part of his attention on his conversation with the young star-struck researcher before him while the rest eagerly anticipated her arrival.

He felt the watch in his vest pocket heat up. He continued his conversation with the man in front of him as he checked his protean pocket-watch for the new message. He expected his wife to arrive shortly.

:: **Just Apparated. Coming in**. ::

Severus sighed. Internally, greatly annoyed at his wife's had a habit of being late. As if on cue, the large heavy doors heaved open and with a flash of sunlight _she_ walked in.

She was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. Her shoulder length brown hair and warm creamy skin looked inviting in contrast with her petal pink dress robes. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her long graceful strides were almost sensual in her four-inch lavender heels. Even the man in front of him stopped talking to watch her walk past. Watching her reflection did things to him. He felt both his chest and pants tighten slightly. Severus wanted very badly to talk to her but he would have to be very discreet. He would also have to live up to his House's reputation if he wanted more than a conversation by day's end.

He spotted his wife out of the corner of his eye and decided he would take her to the seats the he saved instead.

Talking to his lover would have to wait.

* * *

 **Sometime later...**

* * *

He couldn't believe his luck. The European Potions Association assigned him the task of closing the opulent theatre. Along with the assignment he got the best box in the house. From his vantage point he could see her. He got hard just looking at her and, not for the first time that hour, was grateful that he was seated and had the program hiding his erection. How could she not feel the heat of his gaze? She had always been sensitive to that sort of thing during the war and for a good deal afterward during her apprenticeship. Had her razor sharp instincts dulled during the ensuing peacetime years?

She looked up…

…and stared back.

 _No, they hadn't dulled_.

She held his gaze for what seemed an eternity, then gave him one of her naughty little smiles. It looked remarkably like the one after she'd fall to her knees but before she'd take him in her hot little mouth.

Just thinking about her plump lips around his shaft made him positively _steely_.

He was still grateful for the program in his lap.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

* * *

It wasn't very difficult to pretend he was paying attention. Just nod your head in agreement at certain key words if you're half listening and applaud vehemently with everyone else. Simple. Everyone stood up in ovation to the speaker's closing comments. He remained standing with everyone else, still sending little glances in her direction.

She dropped something in the row in front of her. When she stooped over he caught sight of her delicious cleavage. He suddenly had to sit down again. Being without sex for nearly six months and watching her was taking a toll on his blood pressure. With a blink he was transported to that summer in the dungeons.

The way her soft breasts felt when wrapped around his dick and the excitement that surged up his spine while he fucked them.

Loud applause brought him back to the present.

Fuck. He was hard again.

* * *

 **An hour later...**

* * *

Out of desperation, he started paying attention to the program. He needed to get his mind off of her. He was light headed and randy. Without meaning to he caught sight of her gliding down the stairs, breasts jiggling slightly. She walked toward him smiling politely but her eyes...

They sparkled with mischief. When she got near his chair, in a flurry of pretty pink skirts, she turned sharply to head down the stairs. That's when he caught the scent. Her scent. That sweet musky smell that brought visions of her dripping wet core dangling above his face.

His waist coat pocket heated up again.

It was a message from his lover.

:: **All your staring has made me** ** _very_** **wet.** ::

The words faded only to be replaced with her next thought.

:: **The reason you smell me is because I'm not wearing panties. I also invented a charm to enchant former lovers with specific scents via Legilimency. A complex bit of magic that I know you'll enjoy.** ::

Minx. Was she trying to kill him?

The heat against his palm announced yet another message from her.

:: **Catch up with me later**. ::

 _Catch up with me later?_

What was that supposed to mean? Was she inviting him to one of her infamous rendezvous? With the way he'd been feeling today it was going to be very hard to say no.

* * *

 **Several hours later...**

* * *

The lunch break was nearly over and he had yet to "catch up" with her. He felt a little like a stalker watching her from afar. But it was worth it. He got glimpses of her smiles and sound bites of her infectious laugh (which, surprisingly, had not changed at all since she'd walked the venerated halls of Hogwarts).

Her voice broke him from his half visited memories.

"You're thinking kind of hard there, Severus." He loved the way she said his name.

"Just reminiscing. How have you been?"

"I've been well. Got rid of the last of the baby weight. Chasing after a toddler helps. My husband seems to think that I was a bit too obsessed over the whole situation but I thought it would be worth it in the end." She bit her lip then opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it again.

"I noticed your seatmate is the legendary Fernanda Dippet," he teased with a sharply arched brow. She smirked at his unspoken question.

"Be nice, Severus. Fernanda is a brilliant, perfectly lovely woman. The fact that her grandfather was the worst Headmaster in Hogwarts history should not be held against her. Her thesis on the effects of arithmantic principals over elemental magic has revolutionized the Charms Industry," she paused for a beat. "And to answer the question you are so pointedly avoiding, I am my own person and I don't give a flying fig what the wizarding community wishes to believe of a woman who is not permanently attached to her husband's hip."

He smiled inwardly as her chin predictably lifted in defiance.

"As you say," he conceded. "Will you and your husband be attending the reception after?"

"I've been considering it. Will you and your wife be attending?" His lips twitched.

"My wife, flighty thing that she tends to be, has not deigned to share her final decision. Perhaps you would allow me to escort you if your husband does not share your interest in attending." Severus knew that he was playing a very dangerous game. If the glint in her eyes were any indication, she knew it too and very much wanted to play along. Several moments of charged silence stretched between them be for she spoke.

"I've missed you." The breathy emphasis on the word 'missed' told him she was referring to the sex. "Things haven't been the same since I've had my son." He knew what she meant. Marriage and a kid tended to put a stopper on getting hot sex regularly. Or just sex in general.

"I was wondering..." She was using that tone that made his dick tingle. He knew what she was going to ask. She had _that_ look.

"Hermione, I'm married and as amazing as it would be, it's still wrong. Bad things would happen if we get caught." Sometimes he hated being the voice of reason. Especially when it came to her.

"I know. But at least think about it, okay?" He looked into her pleading eyes. It was very hard to say no. So he just nodded.

"Ok." She gave him a soft smile and walked away.

Watching her walk away he knew he wasn't going to say no.

* * *

 **Five hours later...**

* * *

The day was finally over. He was never going to do this again. Ever. He waited an hour for the mass exodus to finally thin out to the point where he only had to put up with the cleaning of an already immaculate assembly hall. He was annoyed at the stragglers and the headache from his near constant, frustrating erection was not helping. All he wanted to do was go home and bury his cock in his fist until he passed out.

His pants vibrated.

:: **My husband will not be joining** **me. I need an escort.** ::

He sighed heavily. His lover was relentless. He replied.

:: **Have to lock** **doors. Meet me at the main entrance by the stairs in 15 mins**. ::

It was a good thing his wife left before he did so she could tend to their kids. Maybe he could talk his lover into a hand job...

With all the lights off and everyone gone the hall was eerily silent. The only room that was lit was the front entrance. It seemed brighter because of the floor to ceiling mirrors.

 _Where is she?_

"Hermione?" He called out.

Silence.

"Hermione?" He called again. Again he was answered by silence. Then he heard the soft clicking of heels on marble tiles.

She descended the stairs with the poise of royalty and the teasing smile of a loose woman. She stopped halfway down and sat on the stairs. Elbows on the landing, legs slightly spread. He could see up her dress. She wasn't lying. No panties. She was determined to get her way.

"Where's your son?" He asked

"With my mother. Where are yours?" She started opening and closing her legs in that teasing way. He was seeing bits of inner thigh and a pussy that looked like it was shaved smooth. He could almost smell her.

"With their mother, I'm assuming." His dick was hard again.

"It seems like we will be alone for a while. Have you given it any thought? It would be very good and now would be the perfect opportunity." Her voice had that low purring quality that went straight to his crotch.

Who the hell was he kidding? He was going to go along with it. Fuck it. He was going to go to hell anyway.

"If we're gonna do this here, we're gonna do this my way. You will do everything I say, ok?" He watched her eyes light up.

"Ok."

"Lift your skirt, slowly." She pressed her knees together and slowly revealed creamy toned thighs. She bunched her skirt around her waist and tied the extra fabric into a knot at her back so that she was dressed from the waist up.

"Let me see that pretty pussy." her feet parted again, bald labia exposed and he saw something new. At the top of her slit something shiny winked at him.

 _Did she get her clit pierced?_

He rubbed the bulge in his pants to ease the pulsing ache.

"Spread your legs and put your feet on the iron bars." He watched as she followed his instructions. Her legs spread and her labia parted. He was gifted with the sight of pink inner flesh and a sparkling blue jewel. Her little cunt was oozing wet. He wasn't gonna last very long and she needed to come first.

"Play with your piercing." Her fingers twisted at the jewel and her juices started dribbling down her taint. Severus stuck a finger in her pussy and started stroking her g-spot. She moaned loudly.

"Oh, god. Keep doing that." He could tell she was getting close her thighs were shaking and her pussy was starting to tighten around his finger. He pulled out.

"Unzip my trousers."

She carefully pulled his cock from his boxers and started to lick his balls. She sucked one into her warm mouth and rubbed her tongue over the little lump. He groaned. She switched over to the other one and gave it the same treatment. He dropped to his knees and slid his cock into her tight little hole. Her inner walls were hot and pulsing all around him.

"Keep playing with your clit until you come."

He stayed completely still as her fingers expertly rubbed and flicked. Her little nub extended out toward him and started to change an interesting shade of purple. Her already tight quim tightened unbearably around him like a noose ready to choke him. He fought a violent impulse to fuck right through her, to come. She tugged at her piercing once, twice and her body clamped down viciously on his cock and she let out a long near scream of pleasure.

"Turn over. On your knees and spread your ass cheeks." When she did he could tell that she still riding the end of her orgasm because her little asshole was still tightly shut and her taint was still twitching. He wanted to fuck through that little hole more than anything. He almost came thinking about it.

He couldn't take it anymore. He took his cock and stroked a few time and came on her back entrance. His dick was still hard and he used his own release as lubrication. He pressed the tip of his penis into her tightest hole and slowly pressed forward. She welcomed him into her body with a low throaty moan.

He started moving slowly, careful not to hurt her. But then he made the mistake of looking into the mirror on his left. Her skin was flushed and sweaty. Her hair was starting to cling to the side of her face. Her mouth was open gasping from pleasure. She looked like some exotic creature possessed by the cruel spirit of ecstasy. Then he looked into her eyes. They were the color of molten fudge. Dark, hot and delicious reflecting lust, acceptance and something else.

Something in him broke. He wanted to be that cruel spirit if only to possess her and ruin her for **all** men. A dark hedonistic look crossed her face.

 _She wants to be possessed._

He paused mid stroke at the realization. He pulled his hips back forced himself forward, fighting his way into her tight body. Her back arched and he did it again. And again. And again. Soon his fingers found their way around her pretty throat gripping firmly. He kept pounding at her body finding relief all of his frustrations. The violent impulse to fuck through her came back with a vengeance. He didn't fight it this time.

Somehow he loosened her top and set her breasts free. Kept one of his hands gripped at her throat, he used the other one to tweak her nipples.

He was going to come soon.

"Finger yourself." She knew he was close and slipped her fingers in her cunt and pumping her hand wildly.

Severus felt his balls draw up and tighten.

Shit...

He was...

Waiting for her.

At long last a long drawn out wail escaped her lovely lips as she tumbled over the edge and fell into a pit of pure ecstasy. Her tiny hole squeezed around him. His cock expanded and got rock hard. He pounded harder and felt his come surge almost painfully up his shaft and explode out of his body. He kept pumping for what felt like forever until he started to soften. Finally he slumped over her back and tried to recover.

 _She'll be the death of me but I'd die gladly for her._

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later...**

* * *

He considered himself a lucky man. He looked over at the woman seated on his couch—his wife.

Very lucky indeed.

She still looked resplendent in her pink dress and lavender shoes (especially looking well and thoroughly fucked).

 _I put that look of satisfaction on her pretty face._

She was wrong about using Polyjuice to spice up their love live. Merely pretending to have and illicit affair was more than enough to make things interesting.

He would not, however admit Hermione was right about waiting for six months. It was worth it. She was fit, happy and confident and it showed in the sex and in the way her fingers were tangled with his.

A very lucky man indeed.

 ** _Finis_**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** _ This is my first Harry Potter story. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
